


Songs About Us

by ShaiShizuka8



Category: Carole & Tuesday (Anime), Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23095657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaiShizuka8/pseuds/ShaiShizuka8
Summary: In which our boys hear songs from two girls.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	1. Mafuyu Hears A Song

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone.
> 
> After watching Carole & Tuesday alongside Given, I had wanted to write a one-shot that wasn't exactly like a major crossover but something close. 
> 
> For those of you who haven't watched Carole & Tuesday, it takes place on Mars where music is made using AI and with Carole and Tuesday, they play live with their instruments and make their own songs. Do you need to watch Carole & Tuesday to understand this? Not necessarily but it is a show I recommend watching because I absolutely love it. 
> 
> So the setting is on Mars where Mafuyu, Uenoyama and the others live in a different part of the main setting, Alba City. It may sound confusing but I wanted to write this fic as soon as possible.
> 
> This takes place around episode 12 of C&T and in Given let's say it's after the first few meetings Mafuyu has with the boys. 
> 
> After hearing Loneliest Girl, I knew I had to write a fic about Mafuyu. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy.

Mafuyu hears a song on TV

The day started normally. Eat breakfast, said goodbye to his AI dog, and went to school. A normal day for him.

Now, he’s sitting in his room watching TV. There was no practice today as all the other guys were busy. Which… did make him feel lonely.

Even after meeting them, he still feels lonely. There’s a saying that you could be surrounded by hundreds of people and still feel like you’re alone.

That’s what he’s feeling right now.

They were all kind and nice to him He appreciated them going out of their way to make room for him and give him advice. Although just because someone is nice to you, that doesn’t mean they’re your friend.

He sighed. Maybe he’s taking this too seriously. Maybe he should just relax and accept their kindness as friendship.

Uenoyama was the one who introduced him to Haruki and Akihiko. He was the one who tried to get him out of his comfort zone by talking more. He didn’t have to do any of that stuff. Yet he did and Mafuyu wanted more of that.

More of the kindness. More of Uenoyama and his exasperated expressions.

More of…

Mafuyu felt a pang in his heart.

What kind? He didn’t know.

Lately, these pangs happen when Uenoyama comes to mind or when he sees him. He can’t put into words what it means or why he’s having them. It’s strange yet comforting for some reason.

He sighs again.

If he can’t name the feeling, then what’s the point in wallowing in the uncertainty?

He turns the volume up so he can hear the music.

Since joining the band, Mafuyu puts in the effort to listen to different kinds of music to see what resonates with him and the others.

Which is why in the last few days he was watching Mars Brightest. He never paid much attention to these kinds of competitions. Not that they didn’t interest him, whenever one of these shows was trending on Twitter, he’d just ignore it.

Now, he’s gotten invested in it. He saw some great performances. And that really strange one with the Mermaid Sisters.

Today is the finale. The two girls, Carole and Tuesday were disqualified for not arriving on time to perform but had shown up to sing their song anyway.

Mafuyu was disappointed to hear them disqualified. The songs they sang were great. They deserved to win. The crowd cheered for them to perform and Mafuyu silently cheered with them as well. When the judge did allow them to perform, Mafuyu turned up the volume. His mom was at work so he could listen to it as loud as he could.

These girls were something else compared to the other singers. Like him and the other guys, Carole and Tuesday performed without using AI. It was a breath of fresh air to hear something like that.

He raised the volume more.

“This song is for everyone in the world who’s ever thought they were alone,” Carole said.

Mafuyu’s eyes widened. What?

“This is the first song we wrote together. Our starting point. “Loneliest Girl.”” Tuesday said.

They adjusted themselves and started to play.

When Carole began to play, the sound of the piano immediately pulled him in. The notes sounded sad but mellow. Calming him.

Then Tuesday began to play her guitar.

Next came the lyrics.

_It’s a little cold in paradise tonight_

_Love faded_

_I’m finding now forms, I write it out_

_It’s fine for now_

_Then you come along and I cry_

_Liberated_

_I’m seeing clearly now, there’s no turning back_

_And I’m overwhelmed_

To say that Mafuyu was enchanted by the song would be an understatement. The verse was nothing he has ever heard before. The way it sounded was so beautiful with just the guitar and piano. Two instruments played live in front of millions watching and he was there to witness it. Watching the magic happen.

_Do you really want to set the night on fire?_

_You’re my only way out_

_Do you really want to turn your life again?_

_You know you’re my last chance._

His heart felt the same pang.

He clutched his shirt over where his heart it. Then he remembered when he used to have these feelings before.

Yuki.

That’s right. The only other person who ever made him feel this way – who made his heart pang with several feelings – was Yuki.

From when they met as children up to… that day, Mafuyu cherished every moment of it. His first friend then his first love.

When they first met as kids, Mafuyu didn’t expect much. Didn’t want anything to do with others. He just wanted to be alone. But Yuki was there. He came along like a sudden storm and changed everything.

These lyrics the girls were singing, it was as if they were looking into his mind – his heart – and sang his true feelings.

Memories came rushing through his mind. When they first met, when their friendship began. He almost missed when the chorus began.

_Can you feel my, can you feel my_

_Can you feel my tears? They won’t dry_

_Can you feel my, can you feel my_

_Teardrops of the loneliest girl?_

_The loneliest girl_

Loneliness. Of all the songs they had to sing, it was about that. But this song wasn’t just about loneliness. There was something underneath that. It was a song about loneliness and about being with someone. Like you’re alone but not really when someone is there with you.

Yuki has been there for everything. Mafuyu didn’t want to say it out loud now, but if he could, Yuki saved him. When all he felt was loneliness, Yuki made him feel less lonely.

But now he’s gone. And yet, Mafuyu could still feel a part of him in his heart. A place that can never be replaced.

So many firsts. First friendship, first kiss, their first time…

Memories that would never go away.

_Can you really love with a broken heart_

_In the cold rain?_

_I’m giving it a try, I’ll let it fly_

_You can count me in_

_So when the night falls, I’ll be on your side_

_These eyes don’t lie_

_‘Cause my defeated heart’s got nothing to hide_

_It’s my only vice._

With these memories came a bit of resentment to Yuki.

Why? Why did he have to leave? Why did his other half leave?

At times, he hated Yuki. It was something he wishes he didn’t feel but that resentment was there. To have him be gone just like that, it was cruel.

But along the way, that resentment faded away. His memories of them together overpowered that resentment and made him feel happy of the time they were together but sad now that he’s gone.

_Can you feel my, can you feel my_

_Can you feel my tears? They won’t dry_

_Can you feel my, can you feel my_

_Can you feel my tears? They won’t dry._

_Can you feel my, can you feel my_

_Can you feel my tears? They won’t dry._

_Can you feel my, can you feel my_

_Teardrops of the loneliest girl?_

_The loneliest girl._

Their voices, they weren’t sad. They sounded hopeful. Hopeful for someone to hear them. To let others know that even if you feel lonely, you’re never really alone.

‘Like the way I’m feeling now,” Mafuyu thought.

_Keep it, keep it close to your heart_

_And it won’t go_

_Keep it, keep it close_

_And then you’ll start to grow._

There was a moment of silence after the girls sang. Then thunderous applause came from the audience.

Something dripped on Mafuyu’s hand. He looked down to see what it was and he realized… he was crying. He didn’t even realize tears were streaming down his face.

It was the song they sang.

Such a sad sounding song but near the end, there’s hope.

He’s lonely. That feeling will be there now that Yuki is no longer here.

But he’s not lonely. He has the other guys. They weren’t friends yet, but they were friendly. Especially Uenoyama and his antics.

He smiled. He couldn’t wait to see them tomorrow.

The sound of the front door opening drew his attention. His mom was home. He wiped his tears away and went to the living room.

* * *

The next day, Mafuyu arrived at the studio. It was one of the few studios in Mars that didn’t use AI compared to the others studios that use only AI.

Down the hall from their practice room, Haruki and Akihiko were taking a smoke break. Mafuyu made his way to the room and inside, Uenoyama was adjusting the strings on his guitar.

He looked up and say Mafuyu.

“Hey,” he said, smiling. “Glad you got here early. I have something I want to try out.”

Ba-bump

Mafuyu felt the pang again.

That’s right. He’s been feeling this way around Uenoyama. He doesn’t know how to name this feeling. It was something close to happiness. And maybe…

Mafuyu nodded. “Ok.”

He joined Uenoyama. Being next to him felt right.

Mafuyu may be lonely sometimes.

But now, he’s not alone.


	2. Uenoyama Watches A Video

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Uenoyama watches a video.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello.
> 
> For those of you who have read this under the previous title, Mafuyu Hears A Song, I was intending it to be just one chapter but I got to thinking: What if I include chapters with the other boys? 
> 
> So, here we are with another chapter involving Uenoyama.
> 
> To those who are new here, this story takes place in the Carole & Tuesday universe, meaning it's all on Mars and music is created by A.I. But our boys and girls do play instruments. And for this chapter, it takes place sometime after Mafuyu does that little harmonizing thing at the stairs. I wanted to give Uenoyama his time to shine so here it is.
> 
> And also, this is also a good time to watch Carole & Tuesday if you haven't already. I love both of these anime so much, they compliment each other well.
> 
> Enjoy!

Uenoyama watches a video.

It was a video he did not expect to move him in many different ways.

The day started as it always did: normal.

When he got to school, he noticed the atmosphere had changed. Many of his classmates were looking at their phones. Some were even playing them on speaker. Briefly, he could hear music coming from some of them but the chatter of students drowned it out. They looked happy and entertained by whatever they were watching.

_‘A viral video,’_ he thought. But of what? Last week was a busy one for him that he didn’t even have time to watch any YouTube videos. He was too busy shopping with Mafuyu for the right supplies. Later, when they were all at the recording studio, he was going to ask the shy boy what kind of music he liked. He hadn’t said what genre was his favorite. If Uenoyama asked, then he’ll have a better idea of what Mafuyu could play.

_If_ he even has a favorite genre.

When he got to his homeroom class, many of his classmates were chittering excitingly. Whatever video they had watched must’ve been good if it got most of the school watching it repeatedly.

His phone vibrated and he took it out. He got messages from his friends and each message had the same thing. A link to the supposed viral video, telling him to watch.

Just as he was about to open the link, the teacher came in. He tucked away his phone. He’ll watch it later.

* * *

Later that day, when they were all in the little recording studio, Uenoyama asked Mafuyu what his favorite genre is.

“I like songs that move your heart.”

Uenoyama was stumped by his response.

When he didn’t say anything, Mafuyu continued.

“Um… there are some songs that move your heart. You feel them, like how you feel… anything. Happiness, sadness, pain, love. They’re what I like. I know it’s not a genre, but that’s my preference.”

He took out his phone.

“There’s this video that went viral and the song that’s in it was… um, beautiful.”

Above him where a TV was mounted, it turned on and was displaying the YouTube homepage. Mafuyu picked a video on the trending page. The video loaded and was now playing in full screen. The setting was in some sort of stage. It looked oddly familiar to Uenoyama. The camera zoomed in to the stage and he saw two girls around his age. One girl in pink overalls was getting ready to play a piano and the other girl, a blonde one, was adjusting an acoustic guitar. Immediately, Uenoyama’s gaze focused on the guitar. It looked pristine even though the girl probably played it dozens of times. Maybe it’s a rare one. Most of those types are hard to come by. His guitar was a standard one he bought from a music store.

The girl in pink overalls played a few keys on the piano and the blonde finished adjusting her guitar. They gave each other a nod.

Then the girl in pink overalls starts to play the piano. Uenoyama’s breath hitched when hearing the notes. They were loud yet soft, sad yet almost hopeful, like a beautiful, sad song. And there weren’t any lyrics yet.

That’s when the blonde girl began to sing.

_It’s a little cold in paradise tonight_

_Love faded_

This time, Uenoyama’s breath was taken out of him. The girl’s voice, it was so… so…

He couldn’t find the words. Her voice affected him like the time Mafuyu sang along to the song in the stairs. They were on a different wavelength and the girl was singing actual lyrics.

The combination of the piano and guitar created something beautiful.

_I’m finding new forms, I write it out_

_It’s fine for now_

_Then you come along and I cry_

_Liberated_

_I’m seeing clearly now, there’s no turning back_

_And I’m overwhelmed_

Briefly, Uenoyama looked to the others and they had the same reaction as him. Haruki’s mouth was slightly agape, his eyes glued to the screen. The same goes for Akihiko. They too were breath taken by the singing.

This was different than when Mafuyu tried to recreate the song he was thinking of at the stairs. But somewhat similar. They had shaken Uenoyama to his core.

Then the girl in pink overalls sang.

_Do you really want to set the night on fire?_

_You’re my only way out_

_Do you really want to turn your life around again?_

_You know you’re my last chance_

_Can you feel my…_

_Can you feel my…_

_Can you feel my tears? They won’t dry_

_Can you feel my…_

_Can you feel my…_

_Can you feel my teardrops of the loneliest girl?_

_The loneliest girl_

To hear such amazing, beautiful voices from ordinary-looking people was something he will never forget.

Not long after they finished singing, the girls were being chased around by a security guard, the video cutting off when they escaped.

Uenoyama looked at how many views it had and his jaw dropped at the numbers.

8,545,871 views. And it was posted 2 days ago.

These kinds of views only came from seasoned signers. Not from two random girls singing a sad yet beautiful song.

“Wow.” Haruki let out a breath. “That was… wow.” He was at a loss for words.

Mafuyu blushed and looked down. “It’s songs like those that I like. I can’t explain why I like them but I just do. Maybe… maybe we can write a song like that.”

Uenoyama wished that too. Their group played a different genre than those two girls but maybe, if they worked together, they can write a song that moves people’s hearts.

In the meantime…

He grabbed his guitar. “Let’s start practicing.”

* * *

Hours later, Uenoyama was back home.

Practice was OK. Mafuyu needed more practice, that was obvious to anyone. It felt good to pick up his guitar but Uenoyama didn’t feel the spark that was originally there when he played.

He laid down on his bed and sighed. They still needed a lot of work. But could they do it? He didn’t want to admit it out loud, but sometimes, he wishes he could be done with this. If there was no spark in him to continue playing guitar, then what was the point?

Was it just a hobby he’ll soon get over?

He reached for his phone to play an app when he notices an unread message. That’s right. His friends had sent him a text with the link of that viral video everyone at school was talking about. His mind was elsewhere that he didn’t bother to hear what kind of video it was.

It was probably something dumb that went viral for no reason. But he recalled how everyone looked when talking about it. Like they had seen something amazing.

It couldn’t hurt to look.

He opened the message and tapped on the link. It sent him directly to YouTube. And to a very familiar video.

“What the?” He sat up.

It was the video of the two girls singing.

_That_ was the video they were talking about? He just assumed it was something else. He quickly checked the date it was posted. Saturday. Two days ago. It now made sense why his classmates were talking about it at school on a Monday.

He scrolled down to the comments.

‘They were amazing!!!’

‘Who are they?’

‘LMAO they yeeted out of there when that security guard chased them!’

‘Kudos for them singing at the Mars Immigration Memorial Hall. What I wouldn’t give to see them perform.’

‘Plz tell me I wasn’t the only one crying?’

‘This is undiscovered talent!!!’

‘Someone give them a Grammy!’

It was all overwhelmingly positive. Uenoyama continued scrolling and all he could see where positive comments. It has a 99% like and a 1% dislike ratio. All this from two girls singing at a memorial hall.

That’s when he realized why the place looked familiar. His class took a trip to the memorial hall a few months ago. It was on the other side of Alba City so everyone was excited to go. That and they went to a food court afterward. Uenoyama remembers eating a double meat bacon cheeseburger from Big Jump Burger and it was heaven in his mouth. He should take the guys out there someday.

The video was playing and Uenoyama paused it while the girl in pink overalls was playing the piano. There was no reason to watch the video since he watched it earlier… but he wanted to hear them sing. He pressed play and turned the volume up.

The blonde girl playing the acoustic guitar was his main focus. The camera shot was close enough to see the girl play the strings of the guitar. How her fingers moved fluidly, how she created such a beautiful sound from it. From her voice to her guitar skills, it was obvious she liked- no, loved to play it.

_‘Just like I did,’_ Uenoyama thought.

He got up from his bed, grabbed his guitar, Bluetooth headphones, and amp. He connected the headphones to the amp, sat on the ground, and held his guitar.

The familiar grasp on the neck brought a sense of nostalgia. Of the times when he enjoyed playing it.

Reaching for his phone, he made adjustments so the video played on one side of the headphone and his guitar on the other. It wouldn’t be a perfect match, but he wanted to experience the same love and devotion the blonde girl had.

As he played, his mind went to Mafuyu.

_‘I want to hear him sing.’_

The thought brought a smile to his face as he played.


	3. Haruki and Akihiko Watch A Performance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Haruki and Akihiko watch a performance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are, the last chapter in the Carole & Tuesday/Given crossover. I really had fun writing this fic and I'm happy to see it completed.
> 
> I wanted to keep this chapter short and simple like the previous two and I like the end results.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy and feel free to comment. 
> 
> Enjoy.

Haruki and Akihiko watch a performance.

The day started as different for them. Different in which they both had the day off from work. With their free time, each one could do whatever they wanted. However, it was Haruki who invited Akihiko out.

Haruki was bored. With nothing to do, why not invite Akihiko out somewhere? They could explore different parts of Alba City. Maybe even stop at Big Jump Burger.

When he sent the text inviting him out, Haruki half expected to be rejected. That Aki had something to do.

When the text came back, he was surprised and excited by his response.

“Sure.”

And that was how they spend their day. First was Big Jump Burger for lunch. (In which Haruki got heartburn just looking at the menu.) Then they went to a café. All the time, Haruki worried about little things. If Akihiko liked the place. If Akihiko liked the coffee. If Akihiko was bored.

Little things, really, but to Haruki they were huge. Discreetly, he browsed through several pages on his phone on what kind of conversations they should have. All they ever talked about was music, especially when Mafuyu joined. He and Uenoyama were always together, it seemed. And Uenoyama became more talkative and open, which Akihiko liked. He looked bored and aloof half of the time so seeing him talking and having fun with Mafuyu eased any worries Akihiko had.

Now it was his turn to be more talkative.

The only problem is, he didn’t know what to talk about.

Akihiko was a straightforward person (at least that’s what he thinks). Having any mundane conversation with him should be easy. Except it wasn’t.

What could he talk about? The weather? How he heard from a friend about a pizzeria that grows their tomatoes on the roof? Durian Soda?

He was running on blanks. If he didn’t say anything, this will end awkwardly.

That’s when he heard the background music coming from the ceiling speakers. It was a piano playing a jazz piece.

The piano reminded him of the viral video of those two girls Mafuyu had shown them. Haruki could never forget such a sad, beautiful song. Occasionally, he would watch the video when he was bored. The girls were younger than him yet the lyrics they sang sounded mature. If he was a lyricist, he could never come up with lyrics like those.

He thought back to the lyrics of the song.

_Can you feel my…_

_Can you feel my…_

_Can you feel my tears? They won’t dry_

_Can you feel my, can you feel my_

_Teardrops of the loneliest girl?_

_The Loneliest Girl_

He couldn’t explain how those lyrics made his chest feel warm. It was a sad song but there was a hint of hope in it.

That song was something he would listen to over and over again. He wondered if Akihiko liked it. It was a genre of music he didn’t listen to often but everyone has at least one song from a different genre they like.

_‘Here goes,’_ he thought.

“Remember that video Mafuyu showed us?”

Akihiko, who was drinking from his mug, looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

“You know, that video with those two girls?”

Akihiko set his mug down. “Oh, yeah. What about it?”

“What did you think of them? The song?”

He waited while Akihiko rubbed his thumb in circles on his mug.

“I think they were pretty great.”

“Really?”

“Yeah,” he nodded. “For two kids, they sound like seasoned experts. They harmonized well and the instrumentals were something I won’t forget.”

Haruki grinned. This is working!

“Kind of makes you wonder how we’ll do if we get to perform like that,” Haruki says.

“Well, it won’t be for a while,” Akihiko says. “We don’t have a vocalist, let alone lyrics. It’s just a matter of time before we’re at that point. But you never know. Maybe we’ll be like those girls and go viral.”

“Ha! That does sound cool.”

And it did. He liked the idea of being known for their music. Though what the girls went through was from pure luck. But who knows?

He entertained the idea for a moment. They still needed to practice. And for Mafuyu to improve his skills. All in due time.

He sips on his coffee, enjoying the flavor, and enjoying his time with Akihiko.

* * *

“Where did you find this place?” Akihiko looks around at the bar they had just entered.

“Online.” Haruki waves his phone. “I just typed what bars to go to and this place popped up. This is one of the few bars that have live performances without A.I. I figured we could see one tonight.”

The setting sun cast a soft orange glow into the bar. There were people seated at tables and barstools. There weren’t that many but enough to not make it feel lonely.

When Haruki looked at reviews for it, there were lots of positive ratings. They praised the food and drinks as well as live performances.

“Come on,” Haruki says, gesturing for Akihiko to join him at the bar counter.

They took their seats and ordered wine. When their drinks came, they turned to where the small stage was. A piano and an acoustic guitar were set up, the spotlights shining on them.

“Wonder who will perform?” Haruki sips his wine.

“Probably some locals,” Akihiko replies.

Haruki nodded, keeping his eyes on the piano and guitar. The piano itself was like other ones, nothing special. The guitar, however, looked well taken care of, almost like it was never played. His hands instinctively curled as if he were holding the neck of his bass guitar. It was so familiar to him; it became an instinct when he saw any type of guitar. It was his love of the instrument that made playing it easy and comforting.

Secretly, he wished he could go up to that stage and play the guitar. Just to feel the weight of it in his hands. It reminded him of when he had fun playing his bass. He still has fun. But with their busy schedule, it was hard to play during his free time. The times when he’s in his apartment, he plugs his bass to his amp along with headphones and lazily plays it.

Now, however, things were changing. There were more band meet-ups and more practicing. This could go either way for them. They could rise high and succeed at being a band or go down low. A gamble, essentially.

He wished that they were like those two girls in the video. Confident in their music and skills. That’s what they need.

The lights dim around them except for the stage lights. The performance was about to start. Haruki leaned back, his elbows resting on the bar counter.

Two girls came on stage. Two very _familiar g_ irls.

“Holy-“ Haruki nearly shot out of his seat. He grabbed Akihiko’s shoulder. “Look!” he whispered loudly.

Akihiko’s eyes were wide. “Wow.” He looked completely dumbstruck by the girls’ appearance.

“Who would’ve guessed they would be here?”

“Not us.”

As quickly as he could, Haruki fished out his phone. “The boys are going to be jealous we get to see them live.”

“You’re gonna record them?” Akihiko asks.

“Why not? Plus their voices are really beautiful. Who wouldn’t want to listen to them on repeat?”

Akihiko shrugs but Haruki doesn’t miss the gleam of excitement in his eyes or the way his lips almost curl into a smile. He’s just as eager to listen to them as he is.

When the girls begin to set up, Haruki begins recording.

“We’re Carole & Tuesday,” The girl playing the piano says into her microphone. “We’ll just be playing one song, but please enjoy.”

The girl – Carole, Haruki presumes – stars playing. The tune from the piano was soft and calming, something he would listen to while cleaning his apartment.

The other girl - Tuesday – watches Carole for a bit before turning to the microphone.

_Someday I’ll find my way home_

_The trees in the wind will lead the way_

_All of these years on my own_

_They flew right by, so what can you say?_

_There’s no need to be sad._

_You’re on a path and you know where it heads._

_There’s no need for despair._

_Just walk on, and you’ll find you’re there._

A lightness filled Haruki’s chest, making his stomach flutter. On video they were great. Live, they were on another level of talent. It was hard to describe what he was feeling. No words would do justice.

_Someday I’ll find the one_

_The trees and the wind will lead the way_

_All of these years alone_

_They flew right by, so what can you say?_

“They sound amazing,” Akihiko whispered closely to Haruki’s ear.

All Haruki could do was nod.

_There’s no need to be sad_

_You’re on a path and you know where it heads_

_There’s no need to despair_

_Just walk on and you’ll find your way there_

_Someday I’ll find my way home (Someday I’ll find the one)_

_The tress and the wind will lead the way_

_All of these years on my own (All of these years alone)_

_They flew right by, so what can you say?_

_There’s no need to be sad_

_You’re on the path and you’ll know where it heads_

_There’s no need to despair_

_Just walk on and you’ll find your way there._

Haruki and Akihiko were still as statues. Each of them was completely awestruck by them. How long has it been since either of them saw a performance like that? Lyrics of loneliness but like in that song they sang at the memorial hall, there was hope. Hope of finding a way home. Whether that be an actual place or person, home was home. Haruki realized then why he liked these girls. Aside from their confidence and skills, it was their lyrics. To sing words deep within their hearts, it can only be described as beautiful.

_Someday I’ll find my way home_

With that, their performance was done.

The people that were there began to clap. Haruki stopped recording and joined them. How could he not? Next to him, Akihiko was clapping as well.

Carole and Tuesday bowed and left the stage.

Everyone went back to their meal and drinks, talking excitingly about the girls.

“Amazing.” Haruki looked at his phone to make sure the video was saved. When he saw the notification that it was, he made a note to show it to the boys.

“It way.” Akihiko may not have a big smile on his face like Haruki, but his small smile spoke volumes. He loved their performance.

Haruki tucked this memory deep into his heart. Someday, he, Akihiko, Uenoyama, and Mafuyu would be able to do what Carole and Tuesday did. It was a promise he would fulfill. 

It was a performance they would never forget.

A night Haruki and Akihiko wouldn’t forget.


End file.
